Plato and Jemi
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Plato and Jemi. What a cute couple right? Well, first they had to become a couple.... PLEASE R/R has almost all cats in it. Heaps of fun and.... Cori.....


Welcome all to my first fic incorporating Plato and Jemi as main characters!!! YAAAYY! This fic is for Ralli (Hi TT, Misty :P) and Jesta and Skytris and hell! Everyone whom I talk to often!! DUN FORGET TO GET FANFICTION.NET MESSENGER GOIYS!!! OI WANNA CHAT WIF YA ALL! And do you know how hard it is to write whole parts of stories in Cockney? It's very taxing on the touch-typing skills! I hope you guys like this ficcie! I'd like to also say THANKYOU I LOVE YOU!!! To Jessica R Vance for letting me use her Addy fic! Uhrm… I think that's all. Reviews are essential to a good writer so please take the twenty seconds or so to review this ficcie for me? If you can't spare the time email me at:  
  
rumpleteazers_mingvase@hotmail.com  
  
or visit my site (self-promotion) at:  
  
www.geocities.com/chibi_teazer/  
  
OR! IF you are the proud owners of MSN, add me to your list (from the above email) and I WILL chat with you! That's a promise ppls!  
  
OR! IF you DON'T have MSN GETIT!!!! At www.msn.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
  
  
(Written in invisible ink.) For those who do not have an invisible ink translator on their computer it says that I have not got the rights to CATS. They belong entirely to Andy and TSE and Rug and I own nothing… this is made purely for the fun of fans etc…  
  
PLATO AND JEMIMA (Yeah, I know I win the award for the crappiest titles but I can't help it okay!?)  
  
The dimly lit street was silent. Except for the scuffle of some creature every now and then, no one was about. Plato wandered down the street, trying to drown his sorrows in song. Evidently it wasn't working. He sat down on the kerb.  
  
"Why is it always me?" he asked nobody in particular?  
  
"Woz tha' a reetoricawl questchin maite?"  
  
"Mungojerrie? Wha' are yah doin out *hic* at this toime? Shouldn't you be at home *hic* snuggling wif ya darlin mate *hic*?" asked Plato is dismay.  
  
"Well, oi shoul' but Teaza needed some toime to 'erself. So oi told 'er tha' oi was goin' fer a walk."  
  
"Very noble of ya."  
  
"Whoi are ya so gloomy Plata?"  
  
"Life just *hic* sucks man."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Life is crappy isn't it?"  
  
"I can' sai tha' oi agree wif tha'. Are you alroigh'?"  
  
Mungojerrie looked at the tottery Plato.  
  
"Nah, you aren' alroigh are ya buddy? C'mon."  
  
Mungojerrie dragged Plato to his feet.  
  
"Jellicool junkyar' fer you oi thinks."  
  
Mungojerrie half carried half walked him to the junkyard. It was evident that he had somehow had one of the human poisons. Mungojerrie entered the junkyard, staggering under Plato's weight.  
  
"What the?" asked Munkustrap in surprise.  
  
"Oi foun' 'im daown near Tottin'am squwear. 'E's a lit'le on tha tipsy soide."  
  
Munkustrap moved the kittens away from the drunken tom and helped Mungojerrie carry him the rest of his way to one of the spare dens.  
  
"Plato?" asked Munkustrap  
  
"Yeah?" he asked feebly  
  
"What happened? Why are you drunk?"  
  
"I dunno." And with that he blacked out completely.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"Oi dunno Jemi, best if ya jus' leave 'im alone yeah?"  
  
"Owkay." She said in a 'cutsie-wootsie-I-might-kill-you-if-I-was-any-cuter tone'.  
  
"Nah…. Jemi…. Come back." Said a still rather drunk/hungover Plato.  
  
"I er… don't think this is the best of times." She said making a quick getaway.  
  
Plato cursed heavily under his breath and looked away from the den entrance.  
  
"Whot's eatin ya maite?"  
  
"She is." He said, shaking his head in the direction Jemima had just come.  
  
"Wot?" said Mungojerrie missing the point completely.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Mungojerrie brushed it off.  
  
"Jenny says tha' I's toime fer ya ta ge' ou'doors an' troi ta ge' rid of yer 'eadache."  
  
"No way. Not with this headache."  
  
"Well, I's no' up ter me bu' oi wouldn' be arguin' wif Jenny if oi 'ad the opportuni'y."  
  
"Good point. Okay then."  
  
Plato got to his feet slowly. And headed cautiously to the entrance of the den. His eyes blurred wildly as he felt the sunlight hit him. He walked to the old car, each cat moving aside for him, and lay down avoiding eye contact with everyone.  
  
"'Ere she comes… quick." Said Rumple  
  
Etcetera made her voice very loud.  
  
"What do you suppose happened to him?" asked Etcetera  
  
"Oi reckon 'e go' drunk or sumfink. 'Appens to 'im qui'e of'en ackshally." "What do you mean?" asked Jemima 'overhearing' them and walking over.  
  
Rumpleteazer was a bit 'hesitant' but brought her head close to the other two queens so that only they could hear her.  
  
"Well, ya know 'ow 'e lives really close ta Jerrie an' oi?"  
  
"Yeah." Responded Jemima  
  
"Well, we quoite of'en hear 'im miaowin' dismally."  
  
"About what?" asked Jemima completely enthralled in the conversation.  
  
"Well, oi don' think tha' 'e would loike me ta tell ya."  
  
"Why???" asked Jemima  
  
"It's up ta 'im ta tell ya wot is on 'is moind. Only toime will tell."  
  
Jemima left the cockney queen and Etcetera thinking very heavily about Plato. She didn't notice the little high five that Rumple gave Etcetera. What had she meant that only time would tell? She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Victoria come up to her side.  
  
"Jemi? What's the matter?"  
  
Jemima turned to the queen beside her. As much as she was friends with her she hated her so much. (A/N I do NOT stand up for Viccy bagging this is JUST part of the story) She didn't realise how lucky she was that Plato had loved her. She fully blamed Victoria for his alcohol 'addiction'. And Viccy sure are hell knew it.  
  
"I know that you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you." Said Jemima through evidently gritted teeth. She moved as fast as she could to get away from Victoria. What a pathetic lie. Of course she hated her. All through the last Jellicle ball she had tried to get Plato's attention with her singing. She couldn't dance nearly as well as the other queens her age. The only thing that she had was her singing and Victoria had drawn it all away from her. Had drawn all the attention to her. Especially Plato's attention. Enough to the point that she was mated with him. Even when *SHE* had sung with Grizabella, Victoria had to take all the attention from her. *SHE* was the one who had been brave enough to make the old queen continue her song and then Victoria, as per usual, received the credit for it. No, she didn't hate Victoria. She loathed her.  
  
"Jemi, look at me." Victoria panted as she tried to catch up with Jemima.  
  
Jemima stopped abruptly and turned to her.  
  
"I know you hate me. You can't hide a lie. You never could. And I think I know why you hate me."  
  
'Wow…. Not just a pretty face…' thought Jemima.  
  
"Why is that Victoria?"  
  
"Plato."  
  
The word made Jemima look away.  
  
"You have to know that I am not his mate."  
  
"Is that how you made him an alcoholic? You rejected him because he wasn't good enough for you?"  
  
"No! Jemima. Hardly anyone stays with the cat they mate with at the ball!"  
  
"Mungo and Rumple did."  
  
"They were one of the only exceptions! They were and still are deeply in love!"  
  
"So who have you got your eyes on? Munkustrap?"  
  
Victoria quietened.  
  
"You don't have to be so snide."  
  
Jemima knew that as much as she hated the white cat, she had gone to far. And it was only JEALOUSY not real hate. Hate was to stronger word really. Jenny was constantly telling them that.  
  
"I'm sorry Vic."  
  
"I know you don't mean it. And no, It's not Munkustrap. It's Misto."  
  
She walked away slowly, her hips swaying gently, and evident sign that she wasn't in the best of spirits. Jemima turned around and walked to her pet's house. Guilt ridden and deflated she walked through the 'cat-door'. What had come over her? This wasn't the way she normally acted. She may have thought bad things about the other cats but she NEVER actually said them to the cat. This was the first time in her life that she had been a stereotypical 'bitch'. She hated herself for what she had said to Viccy, to her FRIEND. All friends were jealous of each other. It was a fact of life. She stopped in front of the fire. Tears running down her cheeks. She hardly even knew that she was crying except for the fact that there was a wet patch starting on the floor. It was late at night and everyone was asleep.  
  
"You 'ave got'a figure ou' this problem gal."  
  
"Teazer?" she said through sobs. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ta tell ya sumthin'. Jerrie's tendin' ta Plato so I decoided ta come and see ya."  
  
"What was it like for you and Jerrie?"  
  
Rumple was taken unawares at the question.  
  
"Wot it woz loike? Er... wotcha mean?"  
  
"How did you two realise that you were in love?"  
  
"Love?"  
  
Jemima nodded  
  
"Well, I's a really odd feelin'. I's kinda loike every toime ya see 'im, the tom, your 'eart does a lit'le flip-flop, and every toime 'e touches ya your tummy is filled wif squirmin' but'erfloiys. And every toime 'e speaks ya're lef' wordless."  
  
"But how did you tell him?"  
  
"Me? Oi didn' tell 'im!"  
  
Jemima looked at her confusedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, 'e set I' all up real roman'ic loike."  
  
Jemima was hanging on her every word  
  
"I' woz a real cold autum dai. Tanti 'ad tol' everywun tha' it woz gunna rain tha' dai. We, the ki's at tha' toime were comin' of aige and many were takin' their ma'es, Tanti and Cori, Tugger with… well… sumone, Munku and Dem and so on. An oi woz wunderin 'oo woul' taike me. Oi didn' ackshally fink tha' oi woz in luv wif Jer, I jus' though' tha' oi woz sick an' kep' tellin moiself so.  
  
"Go on!"  
  
"Oh yeah, anywoiys I' woz a really col' dai and moi fur, bein sorta a quitten hadn't comple'ely filled ou' ye'. So oi woz freeeeezin! Jer woz in tha' junkyar' and woz the only tom no' to 'ave taken a queen. I woz kinda nervous cause he 'ad tol' me tha' mornin tha' 'e woz goin ta taike a queen tha' dai."  
  
Jemima had sat down completely, tail curled up around her and was listening intently.  
  
"Oi go' to tha' junkyard wif tha worst spiri's. Oi 'ad trippe' ova and had a cut on moi paw, Bomb 'ad wun Bustopher's flowa fer tha dai and Jer woz takin' a maite. Oi en'ered the junkyar'. I' looke' jus' loike any otha dai. Heapsa ca's talkin' tagether, heapsa maites. Oi saw Jer, talkin' ta Xoti. Oi woz slowlee goin' nuts seein 'im talkin' ta Xoti. I dun think tha' 'e realoised. Oi wen' straigh' ta Bomb. The 'love goddes'.  
  
Jemima nodded at that.  
  
"Oi explaine' 'ow oi woz feelin ta 'er. It woz really strange bu' it woz loike oi 'ad been lookin' at tha world from a completely wrong perspec'ive. Bomb said simply tha' oi woz truly madlee deeploi in lurve wif moi partna in croime. Oi couldn' approach 'im. Oi woz comple'ely freake' ou' and tongue toied."  
  
Jemima burst out laughing. Rumpleteazer? Tongue tied! Never!  
  
"Funny as it mai be Jem, I' woz true. Oi woz terrifie' of wot woz ta come. Oi saw 'im 'ug Xoti and oi though' tha' it woz to laite. Oi ran ova to 'im in tears and frew moiself at 'im croiyin tha 'ardest oi ave eva croiyed. In fac' oi didn' know tha' oi coul' croi tha' 'ard until oi did! 'E woz really concerne' fer me. 'E took me awai from tha proiyin' oiyes of tha' otha Jellical'. 'E aske' me wot woz wrong an oi tol' 'im 'ow oi woz feelin'. Oi aske' 'im not ter choose Xoti as is maite an' 'e looke' a' me as if oi 'ad two 'eads. 'E turne to me an kisse' me."  
  
Rumple's cheeks coloured at the memory.  
  
"Go on!!!"  
  
"An' 'e aske' me ta be 'is moite. An of course oi sai' yeah."  
  
"So why was he with Xoti?"  
  
"'E woz askin' fer advoice abaht 'ow ta ask me. 'E was really nervous."  
  
"So, it was really a spur of the moment thing?"  
  
"Hell nah! As soon as oi finishe' talkin ta Bomb oi se' ou' ta maike sure tha' 'e woul' ask me."  
  
"Did ya?"  
  
"Jerrie????"  
  
"Sorry, oi uh… caime ta foind ya."  
  
He rubbed his head with his paws, looking very *guilty*.  
  
"Tha' mistress is callin us."  
  
"I's tha middle of tha noight! 'Ow can she be callin us? "  
  
"Er…"  
  
"Justa sec, oi'm coming…."  
  
Sighing she turned back to Jemima.  
  
"So you guys were truly in love."  
  
"Yeah, an' we still are. An' will be ferever. An oi knows 'ow you're feelin' abaht Plata. Ya got'a tell im. Cause chances are 'e's feelin' exacly tha saime wai you are. Jus' loike me an Jerrie."  
  
With that she disappeared after her mate out the 'kitty-door'.  
  
"The same way as me…" murmured Jemima. "Highly unlikely."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of London the same talk was about to take place again… only with Plato.  
  
Plato was as Jemima was feeling pretty sorry for himself.  
  
"Hey ol' buddy!" called Misto. "Wait up!"  
  
"What?" asked Plato in a not so polite manner.  
  
"Uhn… I just wanted to see what was up? You've been so… shall we say disgruntled, recently."  
  
"Look, I really don't want to talk about it ok."  
  
"I'm sure Jemima really does want to be with you."  
  
"How do you know!~!??!?! I only told Mungo and he'd never tell."  
  
Misto looked a tad *guilty* at that last sentence but masked it well.  
  
"I am (spreading his arms wide) the MAGICAL MR MISTOFOLEES after all."  
  
"Geez, you haven't got a problem with your publicity do you?"  
  
"Not a one. Anyway, down to your problem."  
  
"I thought you liked Jemima?"  
  
"As a little sister mate. Nothing more than that."  
  
"Right, and how would you, Mr Popular Mr Mistofolees explain how I manage to get a queen that is in love with YOU." He said pointing at Misto.  
  
"She's not in love with me. I'll be betting 100 to 1 that she's got a major crushie-wushie on YOU." Pointing straight back at him.  
  
Plato coloured.  
  
"No way! Why would she like me! I aint even one of them "Tugger" toms."  
  
"Who said that you have to be all masculine to get women's attention? I know Tugger 'accidentally' attracts male attention too!"  
  
"Does he now?"  
  
Misto decided that that would be the best time to shut his trap as he heard a very familiar sound coming towards them.  
  
"AND THERE'S NO DOING ANYTHING AB-OU-OU-OU-OUT AWOU-OU-OU-OUO-U-OU-OU ABOUT IT!!!!"  
  
"Hey Tugger, Etcy, Electra," said Misto  
  
Electra and Etcetera weren't even around the corner but it was obvious that they were going to appear wasn't it?  
  
"Viccy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" was a very 'surprised' Misto  
  
"Misto?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" was an equally surprised Viccy.  
  
'Now is a good time to make a quick getaway, I think' thought Plato.  
  
Plato made a 'quick-getaway' as they say. He rounded the corner and who should he meet waiting for him?  
  
"What is it this time Jerrie?"  
  
(A/N EGADS!! I HATE WRITING IN COCKNEY!!!)  
  
"Oi needa 'ave a lit'le cha' wif ya."  
  
"Oh gosh. Not another one. First Misto now you!?"  
  
"Misto jus' 'ad a cha' wif ya?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Uhm… I dun ackshally needa talk to yer anymore. Seeya!"  
  
And with that the cockney tom raced around the corner to his home.  
  
"That was, weird. Blooming heck, talking to myself. A definite sign of madness."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
"Wot the!? Oh, Viccie, you gave me a start. I thought you were with Misto?"  
  
"Well, Rumple asked me to come and…"  
  
"What? Rumple?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
And with that Plato was gone.  
  
Meanwhile at Mungo and Rumple's house.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT????"  
  
"Oh not again!"  
  
"IT'S THAT HORRIBLE CAT!!!" the whole family chorused.  
  
(A/N I'm simply oooozing originality huh?)  
  
"Ha ha!!! Wotcha ackshally knock ova Jer?"  
  
"Oi though I' was you love?"  
  
"Nup, t'wasn't me."  
  
"That's cause it was me!"  
  
"Plata?" they said together  
  
"Plata!"  
  
"Uh oh… Plata"  
  
"I told you not to tell anyone!"  
  
"Listen, I' wasn' moi faul'. If you 'adna continually gotten yaself drunk oi wouldn'a havta ave tol Munkus. 'E decoided tha' the only wai ta ge' ya off tha 'booze' would be ta make ya 'appy again. An' oi woz the only one 'oo knew 'ow ta maike ya 'appy. So oi tol' a few toms and Rumple an' it musta go' passed around."  
  
"Look, as far as good intentions went you obviously had them but as far as investing trust in you again. You are going to have to work really hard to fix that up. "  
  
"Ya aren' to mad are ya?"  
  
"How can I be, I already made a fool of myself by getting drunk right?"  
  
Mungo laughed hesitantly but didn't say anything.  
  
"C'mon. Le's ava look a' whotcha knocked ova hey?" said Rumple, lightening the mood.  
  
"Good oidea luv." Said Mungo nuzzling her tenderly.  
  
Plato watched and thought how wonderful it would be if Jemima was Rumple. How soft she would feel and how beautiful she would smell. He tried to shake the thought but he knew that he never would. Plato followed Rumple and Mungo to the 'crash-site'.  
  
"Bleedin Chroist! Ya knocke' ova tha bloody ming vase!"  
  
"Er… sorry about that…."  
  
"No need ta apologoise! We've been troying ta do tha' fer ages!!!"  
  
"Well then, I guess you guys can take the credit huh?"  
  
The two looked at each other, eyes gleaming wickedly.  
  
"Ya're tha bes' Plata!"  
  
"Don't I know it." He said under his breath.  
  
"Perhaps, ya shoul' look a' tha' problem on 'and? Ya go'ta troi an' ge' Jemi's attentin!" said Mungo triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, well the most recent drunk cat scheme aint gonna make her fall crazy in love with me is it?"  
  
"Nope, bu' you needta look a' this from a ca' burgular' perspe'ive." Said Teazer  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've go'ta troi an' cath 'er unawayers."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, tammorra she's goin' mousin wif Viccy, ta maike up fer some snoide comments she maide to 'er. So wotcha do is show up weare they're mousin'."  
  
"Where are they mousing?"  
  
"Off tha docks."  
  
"Right."  
  
Plato left the two in a flash of coloured fur.  
  
"Oi hope they ge' their ac' tagetha soon."  
  
"Yeah, me too luv." Mungo nuzzled Teazer.  
  
"C'mon, we got'a knock ova Munkus' 'ouse wifou' im knowin' we're there."  
  
So the two cat burglars were off.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the other side of London *again*.  
  
"Jem?"  
  
The voice came from outside the cat door. The half asleep quitten woke up.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me Jemi."  
  
Jemima got up. She walked to the cat door and to her surprise saw Victoria.  
  
"I came to see if you were still angry at me."  
  
"Angry at you?!?! I would have thought that after that you were angry at me!!!"  
  
"Jem! Who could ever be angry at you?"  
  
"I thought you were."  
  
"I'm not. I was annoyed and a bit disappointed but I could never be angry at you."  
  
"I'm glad you're not."  
  
"I also came to ask you mousing with me tomorrow. As sort of an "I'm sorry lets be friends again" sort of thing."  
  
"That'd be nice."  
  
"Great! I'll meet you at the junkyard then at sunrise."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Victoria left, her hips swaying a little 'happier' this time.  
  
'Mousing with Viccie. I guess that'll take my mind of things.' Thought Jemima before getting a couple of hours shut-eye before the mousing was due to begin.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL THOSE TWO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Munky dear! Please, be rational! It was only a prank! You know what those two are like!"  
  
"I DO AND THEY ARE GONNA WISH THEY NEVER SET FOOT INSIDE MY HOUSE LAST NIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh dear…" said Demeter.  
  
Munkustrap, was, well, angry. There was no other way to put it. He was angry to the point of madness.  
  
Jemima had already left with Victoria to the docks. The best place to catch mice. Demeter had been frantically trying to calm him down all morning but apparently the notorious duo had managed to steal his priceless jewels from his pets home as well as his collar right off his neck. That had made Demeter feel the need to cover her mouth in case a giggle escaped. He was wearing a spiked collar, which didn't suit him at all, and he hated it.  
  
"Uh oh…" Demeter looked over to where Jenny was pointing at a couple of calicos that were entering the yard.  
  
"Munky? Darling?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Uhm…. Er…. Have you ever thought that we might have kittens?"  
  
Munkustrap looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head.  
  
"I beg your pardon???"  
  
"Uhm…. Cause…. Er… Come… over… uh… HERE!"  
  
She said pulling him into one of the dens.  
  
"'Allo all!"  
  
"You twats!"  
  
"Scuse me? Wot the bloody 'ell is a twat?"  
  
"You bleeding idiots!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did you rob Munkus' house for! He'll be on your case forever now!"  
  
"Oh…. Well, ya see Aspag… it woz koinda pay back fer tha' toime tha' he said tha' oi was a twat."  
  
"Oh…. I….. gotta go…."  
  
"Has anywun seen Plata?" asked Rumpleteazer to the almost full junkyard.  
  
"He's supposed to be coming later today. I think. He said he was going mousing at the docks."  
  
"Good."  
  
The two cat burglars were off. Almost in a cloud of smoke but that would be way to cliché right?  
  
"Wheh are they??" said Rumpleteazer  
  
"Shhhh luv! As much as ya' loike ta keep ya voice laoud ya have ta keep I' quoiet."  
  
"Alroigh'…. Sorray…"  
  
"Sok."  
  
"Jemima!!! I caught a biggun!"  
  
"Oh! There's one running down the docks!"  
  
"Jemi! Be careful!! How could I face the tribe if you fell in!?"  
  
"I am careful!"  
  
She said as she sped in the direction the rat was headed. She dodged a large pile of boxes, probably carrying some sort of smelly fish, and continued the chase. The rat/mouse/thingy was very fast and Jemima knew that she would have to keep her wits about her. Too bad all she could think about was Plato and how he would look chasing the rat/mouse/thingy down the docks with her. She wanted to show Victoria how good she was at mouse catching. She wanted to prove that she deserved the company she was in, after her embarrassing last meeting with the white beauty. But as before her mind was on 'other things'. The rat/mouse/thingy suddenly dodged and went down a hole. Jemima's reflexes, due to the constant thinking of Plato, were dulled and she didn't stop and fell off the edge of the dock. She screamed hard, the only word she knew at that point in time.  
  
"PLATO!!!!!"  
  
"Whot tha bloody 'ell woz tha'?!!!!!!" Yelled Jerrie from behind his smelly fish boxes.  
  
"Quic'! Jemi's fell in!!!" yelled Rumpleteazer  
  
"I'M COMING JEMI!!!!!" Yelled Plato  
  
He ran to the direction of the docks. His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing… nah… just kidding. He looked around frantically and noted the presence of the notorious duo smelling suspiciously like kippers. His heart thudded inside his body. How could he lose the one thing that meant the whole world to him. He ran to the edge of the dock and looked over, and there he saw his love, flailing to keep afloat. Not caring for his own safety he dived into the cold ocean waters. He felt her falling to the ocean floor. Grabbing hold of her around her slim waist he dragged her to the 'shore'. She was unconscious and Plato was wary of that as her carefully listed her on his shoulders to the waiting notorious duo and Victoria. They then pulled him out of the water.  
  
"Jemi, please. No…" he said it so softly that the other's barely heard him."  
  
"We have to get her to the junkyard." Said Victoria.  
  
"Yeah, she's roight." Said Rumpleteazer.  
  
"I'll carry her, you go ahead and warn the rest of them." Ordered Plato to the other three.  
  
"Roight."  
  
"Roightcha'areca'pn!"  
  
"Yep." Said Victoria before rolling her eyes at the notorious duo who were standing at attention.  
  
"Quick!"  
  
They went very quickly. Plato carefully lifted Jemima to his back. He started moving slowly but progressed to moving at a much faster pace. His heart was breaking holding the one he loved, dying, on his back. It was the worst feeling that a person or cat could have ever had. His eyes hurt from the tears that were stinging in it and his feet hurt from pounding on the rocky roads. But he persevered.  
  
"Jem? I know that you probably can't hear me." He said to her through pants. "But I want you to know how much I love you."  
  
Jemima, as he expected, remained silent.  
  
Plato entered the junkyard panting terribly and blood washing from cuts and gashes in his feet. The rest of the junkyard were well alerted to Jemima's predicament and were ready for her.  
  
"Quick! Lay her down over here!" called Demeter.  
  
"I don't know if it's to late." Said Plato gloomily.  
  
"Sweetie. No-one is dead and no-one is going to be dead." Said Cassandra trying, unsuccessfully to cheer up her mate's brother.  
  
"Plato, I think you are going to have to leave her be now." said Jenny after about an hour. He had just sat there staring at her, sometimes daring to touch her cheeks.  
  
"NO! I'm staying until she is awake!"  
  
"Alright dear, don't get edgy. It will make you sick if you are edgy." Said Jenny remembering the alcohol incident.  
  
They all left him to his own.  
  
"D'ya think 'e'll be awlroight?"  
  
"Nah, I's no' 'ealthy ta be loike tha' loike Jen said."  
  
"Would you stop refering to me as Jen please Mungojerrie dear."  
  
"Bu' oi can' sai ya 'ole naime!"  
  
"How about you try joining the elocution lessons with the cockroaches?"  
  
"Er… oi jus' remembahed, oi got'a go an talk ta Munkus…"  
  
He nudged Rumple in the ribs.  
  
"Er… yeah… mea too… see ya!"  
  
They ran off, laughing and giggling.  
  
In a den on the 'other side' of the junkyard (There are indeed many sides of this junkyard.)  
  
"Demeter?"  
  
"Mmmhhmmm?"  
  
"What did you mean before about wanting kittens?"  
  
Demeter's eyes bulged.  
  
"Ehrm… Well, Isn't it every queen's dream to have kits?"  
  
"Do you want to have kits?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Cause I want to have kittens."  
  
"Y-y-you dddo??"  
  
Demeter almost fainted. The serious mate of hers wanted to have kits???  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
"Yes, I've been thinking quite a lot about it since yesterday, and I really want to be a 'daddy'."  
  
Demeter thought about this point.  
  
"So, *gulp*"  
  
That night was quite 'interesting'.  
  
"Plata?"  
  
"Teaze?" said the half awake half-in-a-state-of-zombie Plato  
  
"I brung ya sumfin' ta eat."  
  
"Thanks Teaze. You're the best. Jerrie's a lucky tom."  
  
"An' dun 'e kno' I'!" he said sidling up behind his mate.  
  
"'Ow's Jem?"  
  
"Not a peep. She's going to be fine though according to Jenny. Once she gets out of this coma/unconscious state."  
  
"Of cour'e sh'eewl be foine!"  
  
"Yeah, oi dun think tha' yoo shoul' worry a' all. Knowin' tha' she's gunna waike up ta foin' yoo a' tha en' of 'er bed she's no' gonna le' herself slip awai!"  
  
Plato laughed slowly at the joke. He looked at the gorgeous queen in front of him. Her eyes were like fireballs…. (Cori – GET OVER RUMPUS CAT!!!) (Sorry…. ^.^;)  
  
"We'll see ya roun' we havta go an nock ova Skimble's newest train thingy!"  
  
"Boi!"  
  
"See you."  
  
Plato turned to the queen in front of him. For that's what she was. She really wasn't a kitten anymore. A queen was what she was. Her soft features dazzled him and he thought he was nigh insane when he saw a twitch. Was he dreaming??? No! He couldn't possibly have been. He definitely saw her twitch. It may only have been a small twitch but it was a twitch and that was the beginning of her 'waking up'.  
  
"Jem??"  
  
She twitched again at the sound of her name.  
  
"Jemi???"  
  
One of her paws moved to the sound that she was hearing. Plato's heart skipped a beat as she touched his cheek. He clasped her paw in his own, never wanting to let go of her again.  
  
"P-plato?"  
  
"I'm here Jem. Right here."  
  
He brushed away tears that were forming in his eyes. Her face crinkled up into what looked like an attempted smile.  
  
"P-plato?" she asked again.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. She looked very 'groggy'.  
  
"Y-you ss-saved me." She stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Plato clammed up at the question.  
  
"Ergh… because…."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
She was looking up at her with her dark eyes. The look that made him become speechless. His hand was still clasping hers. He hoped against all hope that his next movement wasn't going to earn him a slap. He bent over her slowly (Cori – You are not very good at writing this sort of thing are you?) (GO AWAY!!! …. Cori went to visit Aunty Heliarus in France) (Cori – O.O Aunty who?)  
  
He bent down slowly over her and pressed his lips gently to her own. The sensation was incredible. Like every Christmas had come at once with ever Birthday included. He could feel Jemima smiling under the kiss and felt her paws come up around his neck.  
  
"Is that why?" she asked slyly "Or was that to just put off the reason?"  
  
Plato grinned at her.  
  
"That's why. Jemi, I love you. Will you be my mate?" he said slowly.  
  
"Plato?"  
  
'Oh no!!!' he thought  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Oh course I will."  
  
"Y-you will?!?!?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
She grinned him with her I-would-kill-you-with-my-cuteness-if-I-didn't-love- you-so-much face. He smirked back at her. She pulled his head down to her mouth.  
  
"You had better be careful, there is a pair of calico's right behind you with a large bucket of red paint.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Too late…."  
  
Plato was officially caught… red headed.  
  
Tugger was trying to catch Munkustrap unawares.  
  
"BOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Get lost Tug."  
  
"Why aren't you any fun any more bro?"  
  
"Cause I grew up whilst you stayed as a kit."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Tugga moi man, ya suck at tha' sor'a thing! C'mere an' moi darlin' an oi will teach ya 'ow ta froighten ol' Munky boi real' bad!"  
  
Tugger smirked at the incredulous look he was giving the two cat burglars. He had forgiven them after they had given him a 'new' (yet slightly borrowed) collar. He wasn't quite sure who it belonged to though.  
  
"Munk?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's time!"  
  
"Oh… yeah…"  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Right! I call this meeting of the Jellicles to order!"  
  
The Jellicles in front of him quietened immediately.  
  
"First of all we have MANY new things to talk about. Mainly couples." He looked over to the 'couples' that he was talking about.  
  
"I would like the couples to come forwards and initiate their pairing to the party."  
  
Initiate was a word that Munkustrap had heard the humans say. He didn't know what it meant but hey! It sounded cool, and he was trying desperately to be cool. The couple's that he was talking about stepped forwards. A universal gasp went up when Victoria stepped forwards.  
  
"Erhm… I know that being one of the younger kits it seems a little strange for me to mate already… but… er… tell em Misto."  
  
"Me?" he squeaked. "Umm…. Yeah…"  
  
"I think we get the gist of what you are trying to say." Said Munkustrap laughing under his breath.  
  
Victoria and Misto both coloured turning their face fur a delightful shade of pink.  
  
"Now, the next couple. Most of whom you….." he said pointing to the crowd "Had a part in getting together, shall speak."  
  
Jemima and Plato stepped forwards causing this time a universal 'Ahhhh' and a sob from one of the older cats. Rumple informed me that it was Jenny but Mungo reckons it was Jelly. Could have been both of them though. Anyway, back to Jemi and Plato.  
  
"Uh.. after quite a long time of heartbreak and despair."  
  
A few titters from the crowd.  
  
"We have become mates." Said Plato confidently.  
  
"I love Jemi, as much as life itself,"  
  
"Which was proven when he nearly died for me!" said Jemi, putting her arm around his waist.  
  
"I love you." He said to her. Only she heard it but she smiled inwardly.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
"Well, that's about all that I had to say."  
  
"NO WAIT!!!"  
  
"Dem?" then under his breath "This uh… isn't the time."  
  
"I'M GONNA HAVE KITTENS!!!!!"  
  
The crowd screamed. Well, all the queens that is. The toms looked at her and then walked over to Munkustrap who's face was stuck in a state of shock.  
  
"Good job 'ol buddy!" said Old Deuteronomy clapping his son on the shoulder.  
  
"But… but.. Dem??? Are you sure!?"  
  
"Positive!!"  
  
"BOOOO!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ya see Tug! Ya jus' 'ad ta toime it roight."  
  
"Kits? K-kits?"  
  
"You said you wanted kits."  
  
"Yeah, but it's so sooooon!?"  
  
"Well, I'm happy."  
  
"Yes, so am I but…. Oh man! I'm GONNA BE A FATHER!!!!"  
  
IT seemed to suddenly hit him and he started jumping around excitedly.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else okay?"  
  
"Great idea."  
  
So Plato and Jemima left, which was the same thing that Mungo and Teazer and Victoria and Misto were doing. Jemi and Plato left to their 'den'. Once a couple of cats became mates they were given a den to share instead of living with their parents.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship."  
  
"Me to Jem. Me to."  
  
And there they slept forever and ever and… (Cori – Bonjour. Des fleurs c'est sympa.) Oh geez…. (Cori – Ich mag Katzen.) Okay… that was German…. Twit… (Cori – il est mance.) BLEAGH….. GO AWAY!! (Cori – Ich kann heute nicht.) WHY NOT!!!! (Cori – Ich habe Kopfschmerzen) SO? (Cori – Du bist sehr unfreundlich!!) Don't I know it.  
  
ENDES GUT ALLES GUT!  
  
Translations:  
  
Bonjour. Des fleurs c'est sympa. – Hi, the flowers are very nice. (French)  
  
Ich mag Katzen. – I like CATS (German)  
  
il est mance. – I hate you  
  
Ich kann heute nicht. – I can not today.  
  
Ich habe ein Kopfschmerzen – I have a headache  
  
Du bist sehr unfreundlich – You are very unfriendly  
  
Endes gut alles gut – all's well that ends 'well'.  
  
  
  
No rat/mice/thingy's were hurt during the making of this fic.  
  
Didja like it???? I LOVED making it!! So, here is a list of ppl that I should say hi and thanx and so on to:  
  
Ralli – For constant emails and being a terrific fan and – dare I say…. Friend? (OF course!)  
  
Jesta – For being a good e-friend…  
  
Skytris – For that terrific newsletter I got (I sent a reply but I think I sent it to an old email address… soz)  
  
School pals, all of whom STILL don't know what a Jellicle is….  
  
Mistacor – Thanx for the BIG mention of ure site! Tops man!  
  
NEMBLEWHISKA!!! – For always reviewing my fics and NEVER flaming about me not replying even when I intend to! U ARE DA BOMB MAN!!!  
  
BrentGal – Haven't heard from u for a while!! : ( But still! Great e-pal  
  
mr_mistoffelees@hotmail.com– My Canadian buddy who talks to me on MSN heaps!  
  
Anyone else I forgot – You rock! 


End file.
